Cassie Cage (Punk)
Punk Cassie Cage '''is a character that originally introduced as a Gold Tier Character in the 1.14 Update before she was ascended to Diamond Tier in the new 2.0 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. This variation of Cassie Cage is well known for being used primarily as a '''power drain character because of her passive ability. She is used in a tactical and defensive manner, mostly to prevent the opposing team from executing powerful special attacks that could cause serious damage and put players at a disadvantage. Her ascension to Diamond Tier is not the only significant change. She has also been grouped with Johnny Cage (Undead Hunter) and Scorpion (Spec Ops) to form the "Strike Force Diamond Team", one of six Diamond teams introduced in Update 2.0. Description Her appearance is as what her variation states. She is dressed in typica punk-wear. Her short pink hair, black eyeshadow, and studded leather collar and jacket are all giveaways of what the name "Punk" means. How to obtain Before Update 2.0 * Challenge Mode * Challenge Pack After Update 2.0 * Strike Force Diamond Pack Abilities Passive Ability * Nut Kracker '''- Each time Cassie tags-in, she drains 1 bar of POWER from the enemy team, as well as SLOWING the current opponent for 4-16 seconds. Strike Force teammates receive +15-25% more HEALTH and ATTACK. On tag-in, Strike Force teammates are immune to LETHAL and CRITICAL HITS for 5-7 seconds. Strike Force Characters do 10% more Damage versus Ronin Characters. Special Attacks * '''Glow Kick (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage * Nut Flip (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage * Testi-Kill (X-Ray) ** Extreme Damage ** Applies Power Drain Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Cassie Cage to aid her in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** Johnny Cage ('Undead Hunter') ''- Johnny Cage's passive ability grants Strike Force teammates a +10-30% damage boost against Netherrealm characters ** ''Scorpion ('Spec Ops') ''- Scorpion grants Strike Force characters the ability to '''Power'. *** This is very useful for Cassie Cage because she will be able to drain more that one bar of power from the opponent. ** Johnny Cage ('A-List') and Sonya Blade ('Demolition')'' - Cassie can gain +30% boost on Health and Damage from teaming with either/both of these characters. * '''Strengths in Battle' ** Cassie's ability to drain power on tag-in can be very useful in reducing risks of being hit by a powerful X-Ray, Fatal Blow, or special attack. This method is well-used commonly against starting power characters. *** Kenshi ('Balanced')'' *** ''Kitana ('Mournful')'' *** ''Kung Jin ('Shaolin')'' **** 'These characters fall under the same effect, but they retain a little bit of power left.' ***** ''Ermac (Master of Souls) ***** Kung Lao (Revenant) ***** Scorpion (Hellspawn) * Weaknesses in Battle ** Raiden ('Dark') and Liu Kang ('Klassic')'' - These two characters can turn the tides in their favor due to their immunity to '''power drain'. ** Tanya ('Treacherous')'' - Her passive grants her teammates and herself resistance against '''power drain'. Even when suffering power drain, she and her teammates may retain enough to perform a deadly special attack. Equipment * Body Armor - this is Cassie Cage's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 25-45% Toughness boost ** CAGE 30-50% Resistance to all debuffs ** Level X 50% Opponent Crit Chance reduction Support Cards * Father: Johnny Cage - 3-15% Damage Boost * Mother: Sonya Blade - 3-15% Health Boost * Special Warfare Unit - 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Diamond Tier Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Spec Ops Characters